


A Galaxy Far, Far Away Books

by obiwankenboneme



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bookstore, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-24
Updated: 2016-03-24
Packaged: 2018-05-28 20:50:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6344626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/obiwankenboneme/pseuds/obiwankenboneme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Obi-Wan is the proud owner of a bookstore that he lives and works in. The only problem about all of this is his best friend and his best friend's girlfriend, who are constantly trying to get him together with someone. As far as he's concerned, he's got no time, but as he'll find out, the world makes time, whether you can or not.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Galaxy Far, Far Away Books

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, I took a few liberties with this AU, because I adore where it's going at this point. Yes, there is a soulmate deal going on here. Yes, it may get smexy later on. No, I do not know when or how or why (I'm a writer, not a psychic). Anyway, I hope you all love this one cubs!

The jingling of the bell over the door makes Obi-Wan look up, the usual “Welcome to A Galaxy Far, Far Away Books; how can I help you?” on the tip of his tongue until he sees who it is. Groaning internally, he tries to hide himself amongst the bookshelves, waving at Terence frantically in order to have him take over, but it’s too late. Hands grab at his biceps, Anakin and Padmé at his side, smiling sweetly to cover up their newest plan. Obi-Wan was no idiot, he knew his friends far too well.

“Hey there Obi! Pleasure seeing you here of all days,” Anakin states, not even _trying_ to play it off anymore.

Obi-Wan lets out a huff, trying to wiggle out of their grip. “I _work_ here, Anakin. Own the business, live above the shop. Really, I should say the pleasure is all mine to see you here today, but it seems that I’ve lost that sort of feeling towards your visits. What do you two want this time?”

Padmé gasps, a hand on her chest like he has offended her. When they don’t get anything more than the tired expression and raised brow from him, they both sigh and give up the charade. Anakin pouts, Pads holding his face and kissing him sweetly.

“You really are no fun. I can understand why all those people we’ve set you up with haven’t been interested,” Anakin taunts, making Obi-Wan’s jaw clench. Padmé smacks his shoulder, making Anakin whine.

Having finally managed to get himself out of their hold, Obi-Wan goes back to handing over the books that needed to be put on the cases to Terence. Terence nods, waving at Pads and Ani before heading off into the stacks while Obi-Wan took up the spot behind the counter. Anakin and Padmé prop their elbows on the maple stained wood, arms touching as they hold their faces in their open hands. Obi-Wan sighs, closing his eyes and stepping back so he could duck under the counter to look for some pens to put out.

“Let’s skip the foreplay, shall we, and get right to the point,” Obi-Wan grumbles, standing and smacking down the mug full of pens and pencils and bookmarks. It makes both of his friends jump, staring at him wide-eyed. “I don’t _want_ to be set up on another blind date. I have work the entire day, then I’ve got to go over inventory and make sure everything is in place. I appreciate that the two of you don’t want to see me grow old and wrinkly alone, but I really don’t have the time for these dates. No more, I’m _begging_ you.”

The pleading look he gives them must work some magic, because Padmé straightens up, looking guilty. Tapping Anakin’s shoulder, she has him stand up beside her, both giving Obi-Wan their best apologetic faces.

“I’m sorry that we’ve pushed you so much, Obi-Wan. It’s extremely unkind of us, especially as your friends. We won’t bother you with anymore of the dates.”

“Thank you Pad-“

“Only so long as you find someone yourself.”

He groans, dropping his head onto the counter. Anakin chuckles, Padmé hitting his shoulder again lightly.

“I know you spend a lot of time in your shop, so if you can prove to us that you _can_ function in the normal world and get a date, then we will leave you be. This means that we need pictures though, and a name. At least one date, and then we will never both you about dating again. Forever, in terms of setting you up with someone,” she concludes.

Anakin grins, kissing her cheek and looking back at Obi-Wan like he won the lottery. Which, in some ways, Anakin had, but he’d never hear that from Obi-Wan. With a defeated sigh, Obi-Wan nods, waving them away when they try to hug him. He wasn’t much for the shows of affection like that in public, and not from those two kids.

“Just get out of my shop before you drive away more business. Have a good day and tell Luke and Leia I say hi,” he grumbles, eyes focused on the warped wood of the counter.

Both nod, patting his shoulder before leaving the shop. Sighing, Obi-Wan rests his head on his folded forearms, groaning loudly. There weren’t many patrons that day, so it was alright that he ranted a little. _Thank god for Terence._

At that thought, Terence comes back around to the register, head tilted to the side with a sympathetic expression on his face. For a moment, Obi-Wan thinks he might just turn tail and head back into the stacks, but instead, he takes a seat on the stool near the edge of the counter.

“Alright boss, spill it.”

_Thank god so much for Terence._

Obi-Wan does, spending some forty minutes talking about what Anakin and Padmé wanted him to do and why it was utterly insane. Once he’s finished ranting, he sits down on the stool behind the counter, rubbing at his face. Terence is quiet for a long time before he smiles brightly. Snapping his fingers, he gains Obi-Wan’s attention, the smile never faltering.

“That’s _it_! You’re in the bookstore all the time boss, it makes sense that you just wait for _them_ to come to _you_. It’s not like you don’t get single people coming in all the time, and I’ve seen a few of them checking you out. Really, it’s not that difficult, and I have a feeling you’ll just _know_ when that certain someone comes in.”

Terence gets up, collecting some books and heading back into the stacks, leaving Obi-Wan to stare after his only employee. Thinking over it, he chuckles, scratching at his cheek. Terence had a point, and a valid one at that. He really should pay him more.

* * *

 

“Have a nice day, Mrs. Peterson. Keep out of that rain, or else you might melt!” Obi-Wan teases, making Mrs. Peterson blush.

Lifting a gnarled old hand, she pats his cheek. “You are such a flirtatious boy, Kenobi. Bless the person who ends up with you. They’ll have their work cut out for them.”

He smiles and waves her out, head ducking back down to the book he was reading when the bell over the door jingles. Putting his finger on the end of the sentence, Obi-Wan starts to lift his head. “Welcome to A Galaxy Far, Far Awa-“

His words get caught in his throat when he finally registers who’s standing in the doorway. They’re shaking out their umbrella, looking around and searching the book stacks with a look of determination. Catching his eye, you stalk right up to the counter, inhaling deeply as you try to regain your breath after running so much. This weather was never good for running around in, but especially not on a short deadline.

“Hi, I’m looking for an edition of Moby Dick. I’ve got this…well a friend is having their birthday, and I really wanted to get them this, since it’s their favorite book, but everywhere I’ve looked doesn’t have one, or it’s in very bad shape. I was just wondering if you happen to have one in decent condition,” you supply, breathless again by the end of the explanation.

Obi-Wan doesn’t speak for a long moment, and you worry that he might be deaf and you’ve just been spewing words at him. Which wouldn’t be unlike you, but you would rather not make yourself feel worse for doing so. Opening your mouth to apologize, maybe even start in on the choppy sign language you knew, he clears his throat. Standing up, he moves from behind the counter, towering over you. Who knew someone could be that tall? Or maybe you were just extremely short.

“Pardon, I was just a little caught off guard. We don’t get many people coming in requesting a specific book. Right this way,” he says, showing you to the shelf and pulling down one of the copies of _Moby Dick_. It’s in perfect condition, the cover so beautiful you might just cry.

Your fingers curl around the edges, a smile shining on your face that pushes away all the dreariness of the outside rain. As far as Obi-Wan can tell, he’s staring at the first rays of sunlight. Looking up at him, you smile gratefully, shaking his hand once.

“This is perfect. I’ve been looking _everywhere_ for a copy like this. Anna is going to be so happy,” you chirp, clutching the book to your chest.

Obi-Wan smiles, leading you back to the counter. After paying, you thank him again, rushing back out into the rain. He sighs happily, jumping when Terence clears his throat from behind him. He shoves the money into the cash register, pointedly not looking at Terence so he wouldn’t have to witness the smug look he knew was on his employee’s face. A finger pokes into his shoulder blade, making Obi-Wan cave, hissing and turning to face Terence.

“What?”

“That was adorable, and you didn’t even get their name. Ya know, I said that you’ll _know_ when that someone comes in, and I’m pretty sure that _they_ were it,” Terence muses, hooking his thumb towards the door of the bookshop.

Staring in that direction, Obi-Wan feels his heart plummet right into his shoes. Terence was right. He just met the person he _knew_ he was going to end up with, and he let them leave without even getting a name. It’s likely he would never see them again, and the thought shatters his hope to splinters. Dropping onto the stool, Obi-Wan cups his face, exhaling in aggravation at himself.

“I am a fucking idiot. How could I let them just walk out of here when I _felt_ all that?!” He chastises himself, tearing apart anything his figurative fingers could grab a hold of. Only when Terence touches his shoulder does he break from his internal crisis. Glancing up at Terence, he raises one lone brow.

“Boss, it’s fine. I’m gonna be completely honest with you, and say that I’ve seen that person hanging around for ages. They always walk by and stare longingly at the shop. Swear on my pay, they’ll be back. If they do though, I want a raise,” Terence demands.

Obi-Wan smirks, feeling himself piecing back together little by little. If Terence was right about this, then he’d see you again, and that’s all he cared about. Standing up, he places his hands on the small of his back, pushing out and groaning. The crack that echoes through the area makes Terence’s nose crinkle in disgust, but he doesn’t waver.

Turning to face Terence, Obi-Wan places both his hands on his employee’s shoulders. Smiling broadly, he clears his throat, fighting away the strain he finds there.

“You’ve got yourself a deal Terence. I’ll _raise_ your pay if they come back within the week.”

“ _Double_ it if they ask you out.”

Obi-Wan’s mouth twists into a contemplative grimace before he sighs and nods. Terence shakes his boss’s hand excitedly, heading off with some more of the inventory, leaving Obi-Wan to stare down at his own book, smiling as he flips it shut. _Moby Dick_ looks back at him. _Small world._


End file.
